


Poolside

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, I wrote this with a college setting in mind but it's not really specified, Modern AU, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Katara and Yue just want their girlfriend to spend some time in the pool with them.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Pool

“Mai, come on, you know you want to cool off a little!” Katara wheedled. She redirected her urge to splash Mai – which would not have helped her case – into splashing Yue instead, who laughed and retaliated.

“Not really,” Mai said.

“The water feels lovely!” Yue said. “And you came here with us anyway, I assumed you were going to join us in the pool!”

“I’m not wearing a swimsuit.”

“It’s beachwear, same thing,” Katara said.

“You can just put it in the dryer when we get home,” Yue added helpfully.

Mai shook her head. “I don’t like public pools. You don’t know what’s been in there.”

“ _Ugh_.” Katara swam up to rest her arms on the side of the pool near her girlfriend. “Come on, I thought we were all going to swim together!”

“I came to spend time with you,” Mai said. “I can talk to you just as well from here as I could in the pool.”

“Oh, she does love us,” Yue said with a teasing smile.

Katara had to admit that it was sweet that Mai had come with just to be with them, even if it took a whole lot of convincing to get her to say it out loud. “Okay, but only if you love us,” Katara said, not missing the smile that passed over Mai’s face.


End file.
